


>Karkat: Learn something about human anatomy.

by vespertineflora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat sees John with his shirt off for the first time and is perplexed by what he finds. JohnKat smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Karkat: Learn something about human anatomy.

Inside, the building was warm and smelled of chlorine and other chemicals. It had been a while since John had been to a pool and he had been looking forward to Dave's random pool party for a week now. He and Karkat were running late after a mishap at home, so when they got there, everyone was already in their suits if not already swimming. Dave (his sunglasses off in a rare moment) was laughing as Terezi stole the beach ball he and Jade had been hitting back and forth and she licked it, only to make a face at what must have been the overpowering taste of chlorine.

The door shut behind them with a thump, drawing all eyes to them and they were greeted with smiles and waves.

"It's about time you showed up," Dave commented, using his arm to fling a wave of water out of the pool at John, "We didn't wait for you."

John narrowly dodged the attack, but Karkat didn't. The water splashed onto the troll's calves and feet and he grimaced.

"I see that," John replied with a grin, surveying the scene. "And sorry, we… had a wardrobe malfunction or something. I guess that's what I'd call it."

"John, how the fuck was I supposed to know what was up with that netting?" Karkat immediately grumbled, crossing his arms. "I've never worn a fucking swimsuit before."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay man, whatever." He nodded his head towards a door in the corner of the room. "You can go dump your stuff in that little changing room over there so it doesn't get wet, but hurry up and get back out here and start chilling with us."

"Sounds cool! Be right back," John chirped and without wasting another moment, he grabbed Karkat by the hand and dragged him back to the room, the troll offering little protest.

The room was somewhat small with a few chairs and a counter in front of a large mirror. There were a few other bags under the counter and John set their stuff (clothes to change into, since they'd come in in their swimsuits) with the rest of it. Karkat had sat down to get his shoes and socks off, as John kicked off his sandals and tugged his shirt up over his head. He folded the shirt and set it down, ready to go.

"Wait a second, what the fuck are those?" Karkat said suddenly.

John paused, looking around and wondering what Karkat was talking about as he tried to figure out Karkat's gaze towards him. "What's what?"

"Those things. On your chest." Karkat clarified as he took a step towards him. His eyes were trained at John's chest level and he looked perplexed.

John looked down at himself, expecting that maybe he had… who knows a bug bite or a hair or maybe he had a random rash or something… but when he looked down, there was nothing there but his normal chest. "Kar, what are you talking about?"

The troll frowned and stepped closer. With one hand, he reached out and lightly prodded one of John's nipples. "This thing. What the hell is it?"

The teen immediately flushed, his eyes glued to Karkat's finger as it flicked once over the bud of flesh. Thinking about it, unless Karkat had gone out of his way to look it up (though he apparently hadn't) this would be Karkat's first time seeing his chest… or any human chest for that matter, he supposed. They had been together for about a month now, and though they had fooled around a few times up until now, none of it had involved removing any clothes around each other. Mostly they had kissed, cuddled close and rubbed against each other, but to say the least, John felt a bit shy about all of it and so Karkat had been willing to take his time.

After a second, John managed to stutter out, "I-it's a nipple."

"A nipple?" Karkat repeated back, "Well, that's a strange fucking word for a strange human thing." Intently focused on his new discovery, he must have been oblivious to the way John's face was reddening, though his eyebrows shot up a bit as the flesh hardened beneath his touch. "What the fuck is it for?"

That… was actually a good question. John knew what nipples were for on girls, but for boys, well… nipples didn't really have a function. Well, they didn't have a function outside the one currently taking its toll on John's body, but that really wasn't what Karkat was asking. In an attempt to catch his breath, John took a step back from Karkat and found his back against the wall. He leaned against it, took a deep breath, and tried to explain to keep his mind clear. "All humans have them. For girls, it's where a baby will get its milk from after it's born."

"Well, that's weird," Karkat commented. He didn't seem to take the hint as he took a step after John, his other hand moving to the other nipple, finger swirling around the flesh and he watched as it shivered erect as well. "But what about for human males? What do they have them for?"

"Honestly, they don't really have a purpose but they are, um, really sensiti—" Karkat chose that exact moment to pinch the nipple between forefinger and thumb and John felt a wave of arousal, his words cut off by a soft, needy gasp, "ahh…"

Karkat paused then, distinctly recognizing that noise, and his gaze finally rose to John's face with a surprised look, "…John."

"W-what?" he said a bit breathlessly, barely able to look back at Karkat.

"Are you…" the troll paused again, looking him up and down before asking, "are you turned on?"

John flushed deeper, quickly becoming defensive. "Yes! But it's because... y-you keep touching them!"

Karkat was stunned into a long moment of silence, his eyes going back and forth from John's face to where his hand was still in contact with the hard nipple. "You mean they…" As a realization hit him, it was Karkat's turn to blush, the grey skin taking on a faint red color as he pulled his hand away as quickly as if it had been burned. "They're fucking… human love buttons or some shit?"

"No!" John quickly protested, "It's not like that, it's…" he strained for a moment to think of a good comparison before remembering the conversation they'd had barely a week ago, "It's more like… like your horns, I guess."

Karkat went bright red at that, his jaw dropping. "Oh gogdamnit, you mean I was just randomly stroking your human-horns? Why didn't you say something, Egbert!"

"How could I, when you were…" he trailed off, too embarrassed to finish, now just wanting to move on and go play in the pool with his friends. He took a breath, then reached out and slipped his hand into Karkat's, intent on leading them back out to the pool and forgetting this fiasco. "Come on, let's just go and we'll worry about this later, okay?"

And with that, he moved to lead Karkat out of the bathroom, but about two feet away from him, he was stopped suddenly by Karkat tugging his arm and pulling him back against the wall.

"Do you really want to go out there like… that?" Karkat's eyes motioned pointedly downward.

John's gaze followed Karkat's and he suddenly realized that his swim trunks were a terrible disguise for a boner, blushing harder as he realized what he'd almost done. He groaned a little, slumping back against the wall and burying his face in his hands.

He felt the warmth of Karkat leaning in close, the troll's hands moving lightly to his hips. After a bit, John conceded; he buried his face instead against Karkat's neck as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned into him for a long moment. He took slow even breaths, trying to banish the erection so that they could get out there…

But it wasn't working. John kept trying to regain his cool, but every time he got close, he suddenly thought about Karkat pinching his nipple and it made him shudder all over again, so he was ultimately getting nowhere with this whole process. He thought for a moment that maybe it was having Karkat right there with him that was making it so difficult to calm down and after consideration, he pulled his face back and spoke up, "Hey, maybe, you should give me a few minutes alone. I can't seem to calm down with you right here."

Karkat frowned at him for a long moment before finally spitting, "Fuck that."

Suddenly, Karkat's hand moved back to his nipple and pinched it again, making John jump. "Kar, what are you—"

Before he could finish, Karkat's mouth moved to cover his own, tongue diving inside and effectively shutting him up. Unable to do anything else, John returned the kiss, his arms latching around Karkat's neck. As he pinched the skin again, John moaned softly into Karkat's mouth. Finally, Karkat pulled back and spoke.

"If you can't wish it away, I'll just have to help you get rid of it," he said in a low voice, pressing himself up against John. "After all. I started this stupid fucking thing. I'm going to finish it. Just try to keep it down, unless you want all your friends to know what we're doing."

John didn't have time to react with more than a blush before Karkat's mouth was back on his own. He rolled the nipple between his fingers and John sucked in a hard breath as his hands gripped Karkat's shirt and his erection throbbed softly, already hungry for attention.

Luckily, Karkat wasn't wasting any time. His hand quickly moved to rub John through the thin fabric of his swimsuit and he keened weakly into Karkat's mouth—it was the best he could do to suppress the noise and luckily the kiss acted as a mild muffler. John still wasn't quite used to receiving this attention from someone, even after a month, and the heat of Karkat's hand moving rhythmically over his arousal was enough to make him weak. He was glad to be pressed firmly between Karkat and the wall and his arms clung around Karkat's shoulders.

It wasn't long before Karkat's hand on his erection and the one working his nipple had driven him nearly to the edge and it was so hard to stop himself from moaning, breathing heavy as he smashed his mouth mindlessly against Karkat's. He held Karkat tightly as he felt the orgasm creeping up his spine before he suddenly found release, shivering and moaning against Karkat's lips as he came in his hand.

Barely a half a second later, John heard Dave's voice in the doorway, full of exasperation and a sort of numb shock, words dumping from his mouth in a mindless stream, "I did not need to see that seriously man shit. Of all the things in this entire universe, that was the one I needed to see the absolute least. At the very bottom of my list, right after 'morbidly obese people running naked' and 'baby murders'."

John leaned down to quickly bury his flushed face against Karkat's shoulder and the troll turned to look at Dave. "Well, Strider, who the fuck told you to just come waltzing in here like some giant gogdamn idiot?"

"Yeah okay," Dave continued, his voice sounding more distant, as if he had turned around so as to not continue looking at the two of them, "you guys were in here for like ten minutes, excuse me for being concerned that my bro was getting mauled by some horrible pool-centric serial killer. I'm going to get back in the pool, bleach my eyes with some chlorine, and pretend this didn't happen. John, see you in a bit."

"Cya," John replied in a small, muffled voice, still hiding his face against Karkat as he caught his breath.

No sooner had the door closed than Karkat began grumbling irritably, "I don't know how the fuck you can be friends with that douche."

"Shoosh," John said lightly, arms shifting around the troll as he pulled Karkat against him. "This is no time to hate Dave, I'm so embarrassed I think I'm gonna die."

"You'll be fine," Karkat told him firmly, grabbing a tissue from the counter to clean up a bit as he continued to lean into John. "This is nothing compared to the time Terezi walked in on me trying to felcornubate myself, and as you may notice, I survived, even though she wouldn't let me live it down for weeks."

John's head popped up at that, distracted from his embarrassment by curiosity. "What's… felcornubate mean?"

Karkat stared at him, silent for a long moment, before quickly deciding not to answer. "You know actually, I think we've fucking learned enough about each other's species for the day. This has been one hell of an insightful event and I think we should move on before anyone the fuck else comes in to check on us. Agreed? Agreed."

The troll threw the soiled tissue into the trash can and without another word, tugged John back out to the pool.


End file.
